<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Out by compo67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422506">Growing Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67'>compo67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chicago Verse [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Affectionate Dean Winchester, Banter, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sassy Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Sam a hair-related question, since Sam is the in-house hair expert. Dialogue fic full of banter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chicago Verse [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/46578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a haircut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So get one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of haircut should I get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the expert on hair around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, with all your fancy shampoos and brushes and all the goddamn time it takes you to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First. You wear Henleys all the time, does that make you the Henley expert? Second. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a crime to use something other than dollar store shampoo. Third. Beauty this radiant requires time. I won’t argue there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-o-o… you admit your guilt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never say anything that could be construed as an admission of guilt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Figures that I’d get stuck with a lawyer for the rest of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not the face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely touched you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now? Am I touching you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Like you’re the only person in this house who’s allowed to be obnoxious? You got some card in your wallet that says: DEAN WINCHESTER, P-I-T-A?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PITA?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pain. In. The. Ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pain in the ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try. You’re all talk, Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You woke up on the sassy side of the bed today, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a good mood, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, you can get off your ass and build that bookcase you bought last week. I’m tired of seeing that damn box in the hallway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, is it obstructing your ability to strut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pre</span>
  <em>
    <span>dic</span>
  </em>
  <span>ament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that was a good comeback and I hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll survive, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offered to build that bookcase for you a few days ago, when I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of free time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t need you to start building it, swear fifty million times, take five breaks, build it backwards, then disassemble it so you can drag it to the curb because some screws were ‘mysteriously missing.’ No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we do not need a repeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I get results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was perfectly fine sitting here, grading papers. You were perfectly fine, doing whatever it is you do on a Tuesday afternoon. You have something on your cheek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lipstick. You jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like jam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was baking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you got jam on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to get the third degree from you in my own home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine. Keep your secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Frodo. You still have to help me figure out my haircut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk to you with jam on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t moan my name with your jizz on my face? Speak up, sonny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>! C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Don’t. Don’t do the lick your thumb thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>invented that. And it’s weird. Now I’m gonna smell your spit the rest of the—augh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still. Quit squirming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a napkin right there on your desk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was much more satisfying. Mm. Good jam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you gonna let me walk around looking like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, just until it started attracting flies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a peach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cut your hair. Let it grow out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that gross?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets all greasy when it’s long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t if you quit using that damn shampoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be a shampoo snob all you want, but I’m not paying ten dollars for a bottle of organic free-range goop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Snobbery aside, I think you’d feel better if you used better products. At least once in a while. Don’t give me that look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You buy your shampoop with your money, I’ll buy more vinyl with mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that reminds me—buy myself ear plugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people, as strange as it may seem, do not want to listen to Rush on repeat fifty times a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignorant </span>
  </em>
  <span>people who don’t recognize the genius of Neil Peart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sigh. What would you do differently with your hair anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A perm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m just thinking it’s time for something different. I feel like I’ve had the same damn haircut for fifteen years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I see your point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll do a fade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I shave it all off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be afraid of it not growing back. But maybe I’d look bad ass without hair. Like Bruce Willis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you’d look like our maternal grandfather, he who shall not be named.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof. Yeah. Nope. Nope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get that stuck in my head, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault for messing around with the idea in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mohawk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You complain if I make you add product into it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you really think you could handle a mohawk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. If I grow it out up top, I wonder if I should grow out the old Abe Lincoln.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would very much like to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Would it get me extra sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar in the evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about sugar at supper time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, just sing the damn pizza bagels song and get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When pizza’s on a bagel, you can have pizza anytime…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You got it out of your system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided to grow out my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. I think you’ll like it. And I have some reasonably priced shampoo you can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I pay you for it with sexual favors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That <em>might</em> work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a massage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would definitely work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. It’ll happen right after you build that bookcase.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, my dears! you know what? it has been SIX MONTHS since we heard from these two! i lost their voices for a bit, especially dean's. but. i think i might be on track again. it just took a little push--in the form of the angst spiral of the US general election and the actual show (sigh). while the angst spiral rolls on, at least i have things in the works? XD</p><p>thank you for reading, thank you for being here, and thank you for sticking with me. &lt;3 comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>